Different Takes: What's a Slash Fan?
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: A few different ways Dean could have reacted to finding out what slash is. Warning, contains slash obviously and crazyness.


"What's a slash fan?" Different Takes

**A/N:** Another random story that I couldn't get out of my head. Well more like several takes on one scene. I am sure we all know the part from "The Monster at the End of This Book" where Dean discovers slash fans. I am not going to get into how Sam knows what slash is, I am simply going to write a few different ways Dean could have reacted. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, and never will (unless I suddenly get a whole lot more money).

* * *

Take 1- the actual scene

Sam: "Yeah well, keep on reading it gets better." (A/N: he has a very smug look on his face here…just sayin).

Dean: "There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and... what's a slash fan?" (he looks very confused, like a lost puppy).

Sam: "As in Sam-slash-Dean... Together." (unreadable look…A/N: we all want to know how he knows this!).

Dean: "Like _together _together?" (still confused, but now he looks horrified and fascinated)

Sam: "Yeah." (again with the smug)

Dean: "They do know we're brothers, right?" (look of total disbelief)

Sam: "Doesn't seem to matter." (smugness now replaced with slight confusion)

Dean: "Oh, come on, that... that's just sick!" (horrified, but with a good helping of curious)

* * *

Take 2- Wincest

Dean looked at Sam curiously, waiting for the younger man to explain what 'slash' was. Sam seemed slightly reluctant to say whatever it was aloud.

"As in Sam slash Dean…Together…" Now the younger Winchester looked at Dean expectantly, waiting for a reply.

Already knowing the answer Dean said, "Like _together_ together?" One of his eyebrows even rose to express his surprise.

Grinning, Sammy nodded, "Yeah."

"How do you think they found out? It's not in the books, I looked!" Dean looked horrified and curious, as he tried to work it out.

"They're fangirls, De."

* * *

Take 3- Destiel

Dean looked expectantly at his little brother, wanting to know what 'slash' meant. Sammy was taking his time, as if he didn't want Dean to react badly.

"As in Sam slash Dean…Together…" The younger Winchester looked both relieved and worried. He was glad he final said it, but worried how Dean would react.

Knowing, but needing to be sure, Dean asked, "Like _together_ together?" His voice held a note of disbelief.

Sighing, Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"But we're brothers! And I am with Cas!" Dean grumbled shutting the laptop with what others might call a pout.

"Castiel isn't in the books, Dean, or else I'm sure it would be Cas slash Dean."

* * *

Take 4- Is that all?

Dean waited impatiently for Sam to answer his question. How hard could it be to explain what 'slash' meant?

"As in Sam slash Dean…Together…" Sam paused, waiting for Dean to start ranting about insane fan girls. He didn't.

With a note of curiosity, Dean asked, "Like _together_ together?" He just wanted to confirm his suspicions.

Confused by the way Dean was acting, Sam nodded cautiously, "Yeah."

"Huh…Is it just me and you or do they pair us with other guys?" Dean wondered aloud, looking at Sam for an answer.

"I don't know, Dean! I didn't look!"

* * *

Take 5- How

Dean looked between the laptop and his brother, trying to be patient as Sam attempted to find a way to phrase his answer. Leave it to Dean to want to know what 'slash' meant.

"As in Sam slash Dean…Together…" Sam looked almost sick, but maybe it was because he had to explain the term to his older brother.

Knowing the inevitable answer, but unable to stop himself, Dean said, "Like _together_ together?" There was a hint of disapproval in his voice, but also curiosity.

Dreading the reaction, Sam winced and nodded, "Yeah."

"They do know we're…..Wait…How do you know what slash is?" Dean looked at Sam, eyes full of questions.

"Ummm…I like to read Han Solo slash Luke Skywalker…"

The End…for now, Mwahahahaha!

* * *

**A/N:** Well what did you think? If you have any ideas for other versions, let me know! Until next time!

Dean: "Really, Sammy? Kirk/Spock is so much better!"

Sam: "Bite me, De. I am a Star Wars guy."

Me: "Behave you two, or we won't watch anime tonight."

Dean & Sam: "Okay. That's all folks!"


End file.
